wooz_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
JasmineArtist
✏About '''Jasmine Artist''' is a middle school artist in Woozcity Junior High. But it could be funny that her last name is actually "Artist" since she is a great drawer. She was from dumb person, to a smart artist. Her birthday is on February 9, which is same to RavenMiranda. Her real name in WW is "JasmineArtist". She is younger than RavenMiranda, but older than RavenPrincess. ��Description Woozworld : Her race is unknown. Jasmine's hair is dark brown, chocolate brown eyes, black glasses (sometimes), varsity jacket/hoodie, jeans, and boots. Pixie Hollow : Same hair, but darker, chocolate brown highlights, tied in a bun, chocolate brown eyes, black glasses, scholar clothes, brown winter boots, along with a shoulder-bag. Techno-Questz : same hair color (but when shess older, she gets a medium brown highlight), a headband, same eye color, ��Family ��Parents & Siblings�� Jasmine's parents are Mews Artist and '''[[VickyArtist|Vicky Artist]]'''. ��Maternal Family (Vicky's Side) ��Paternal Family (Mews's Side) Her other family members are Nate Artist (brother), Mike Artist (brother), Yin Quinn (future sister in-law), '''[[Miranda Rachel Campbelle (RavenMiranda)|Miranda Rachel Campbelle]]''' (cousin), Ally Raven Campbelle (cousin), Ethan Campbelle (cousin), Seth Campbelle (cousin), Azalea Rose Campbelle (cousin), Andrew James Watson (future cousin in-law), Aroma Rose Darwell-Campbelle (aunt), Seanerick Campbelle (uncle), Lillian Campbelle (aunt), Family In-Laws Scarlet Canny-Campbelle (sister in-law), Andrew James Watson (future cousin in-law), Geneva Watson (future aunt-cousin in-law), Emperor Simon Wade (future uncle in-law), and the others are unknown. ��Next Generation Coming Soon! ��Home Location�� Jasmine lives in Woozcity Apartment/House with her mother, brothers, and sister in-law. but sometimes she visits Miranda Rachel, Ethan, and Ally. Relationships ��Family�� ��Parents�� ��Siblings�� ��Grandparents�� ��Cousins Aunt/Uncles ��Friends ��Best Friends ��Friends ��Acquintences ��Boyfriends�� ��Enemies�� Appearances & Absences '''Jasmine''' doesn't appears much on Woozworld (expect her cousin RavenMiranda, who mostly goes on WW), but she visits sometimes. But she does appears on Techno-Questz, she uses a time travel machine that her aunt Aroma made, and she accidently traveled to the Future (unnamed episode name). she gets her own show named "Artisticalltasic". Which Jasmine is a main character in the series. ��Old Jasmine to New Jasmine '''Jasmine''' was knowned as ''J''[[Category:Woozens]][[Category:Artist]][[Category:Smart]][[Category:Woozcity Resident]][[Category:Pretty]][[Category:Nice]][[Category:Techno-Questz Character]][[Category:Silent]][[Category:Writer]][[Category:Miranda's Family]][[Category:Played PH Before]]''essamine'' in Pixie Hollow. She is in Water talent Side. She has no parents and no siblings, but she does have cousins and aunt/uncles. Everytime any weird strangers visited her, Jessamine was not amazed and closed the door. It explains that her old personality is sort of a ''wacko'', like in her song, Jessamine shows her craziness to her bullies since she is a victim. In September 2013, Jessamine heard the news that Pixie Hollow is closing, within a unlimited access. So Jessamine gets ''MANY'' ingredients as she can, so she can turn the ingredients to diamonds. Later in September 20 2013, Jessamine thinks the company is joking about the closing. But it was too late, Pixie Hollow was already closed. Jessamine ''changed her name'' to Jasmine. Later in November 2013. '''[[Miranda Rachel Campbelle (RavenMiranda)|RavenMiranda]]''' (who already joined WW), which her cousin in real, she asked Jasmine if she wants to play with her, but Jasmine says no. Later, on October 2014, Jasmime was starting to get bored of '''FairyABC''' (& also quit) and wanted too go to a ''newer'' virtual game. '''RavenMiranda''' ''introduced'' '''JasmineArtist''' '''''before''''' she '''''joined''''' WW. '''JasmineArtist''' joined Wikia, becauee she wanted to make her comic. So '''RavenMiranda''' told '''JasmineArtist''' to use RavenMiranda's account as a example. JasmineArtist's first page in Wikia was "'''[[Miranda Rachel Campbelle (RavenMiranda)]]'''", by using '''RavenMiranda's''' '''REAL''' woozen first name, midlee name, and last name. The plan had came up as a genius. '''RavenMiranda''' sent messages to her family/friends if they wanted their own page or not. Later, many of RavenMiranda's friends wants it. So they told RavenMiranda of their woozens' first name, middle name, and last name, with their real username. If the woozens doesn't had a middle name or last name, they leave it "UNKNOWN". Example : MintyMisty : First name = Misty. Middle name = UNKNOWN. Last name = Frost. And also, they had to tell about themselfs in WW. '''WARNING : JASMINEARTIST DO ''NOT'' ACCEPT WW ACCOUNT INFOS AND REAL LIFE INFOS!!!!''' Gallery[[Category:Jasmine's Family]][[Category:Ethan's Family]]